This is it
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: It's been months since the Battle of Hogwarts. It's been months since Harry and Ginny last talked. Properly talked. Harry goes to visit Ginny at her flat, and they have a talk about what happened. Warning: This DOES contain a spoiler for Deathly Hallows


This is it

**Aloha! I'm back with another story. I've spent the past week or so sick, so that's why I've been nursing a cold. So I've been sitting and watching TV and writing! That's why I posted like three (now four) stories. **

**So anyway, this is a Harry Potter fanfic (obviously) and it takes place a few months after the final battle at Hogwarts, and it does contain a spoiler. I also stated that in the summary, so you have been warned :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_"It's been months since the war got over. Harry, you have to go and talk to her! You've been avoiding each other like the plague and I bloody well know that you love her and she loves you. So go!" _Hermione's words echoed in his mind as he walked up the steps to Ginny's flat.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A turmoil of emotions was running through his head. It _had_ been months since the war ended. Months since Fred died. Months since all hell had broken lose and he'd been forced to trick everyone he was dead. Harry was nervous to confront Ginny. In truth, he still loved her. So very much, and he ached to be with her. His life just wasn't the same without Ginny. His flat seemed so empty because he wanted her there with him.

The door opened to reveal Ginny in all her red-headed beauty. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and her hair hung around her shoulders, framing her face in a vibrant orange. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Harry." She squeaked.

"Hi Ginny." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh, uh, come in." Ginny stepped aside to let Harry in.

He stepped into the small flat and took a look around. There was a living room, which had a two seat couch, a coffee table, and a TV. The flat also had a kitchen that had a small dining room on the side of it. He could also see a door that was slightly open, and he guessed that it was the door to her bedroom.

Harry heard the door close and then he could feel the awkward silence creep in. They were bathed in a tense silence It was so quiet that you could their breathing.

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked finally.

"Oh, I've been… fine," She responded, "I've been preparing to go back to Hogwarts for the new semester. You?"

"I've been fine as well. Auror training is going pretty well. Good luck back at Hogwarts."

"Thanks."

There it was again. That awkward, tense silence. It spread throughout the room and was suffocating the two wizards.

"Why did you come here, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I thought because it's been months that I'd visit to see how you were doing," He paused for a minute, "And to tell you that I think we need to talk. Properly talk."

"I do to. But what is there to say? I mean, you made me think you were dead, then for months after the war you just stopped talking to me, like nothing had happened. Like we had never gone out. Like we had never broken up. Like _we had never even known each other._" She stepped close to Harry, poking his chest repeatedly. Her eye had slit, and she was angry.

"Ginny, I thought you would want your space. The war took a toll on your family-"

"A toll on my family? Oh that's rich Harry. Fred's death didn't take a toll. It ripped a hole in my family and it took at least two months for mom to stop crying herself to sleep. George isn't the same. He sits quietly in the living room when he's not working at the Joke Shop. He doesn't even laugh Harry! He doesn't fucking laugh because his other half is bloody dead. Dad tries his best to comfort mom, and I'm left to do cooking and cleaning because mom has lost her drive to keep the house clean." Her breathing was deep.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've been there for you and your family, and I know you probably want to hex me into an oblivion and I definitely deserve it, but hear me out. I wanted to come here today to say that I'm sorry. I know I've already said it but I want to say it again. And I know it probably won't have an effect and you can yell at me and hex me and kick me out of your life and out of your flat forever, but I love you." Harry held his breath.

"Well Merlin Harry, I love you too." Ginny smiled, "You're right though. I'd love to hex you and yell at you and kick you out of my flat… But I won't be kicking you out or hexing you. I'll only be yelling at you. Because Merlin's beard Harry it took you bloody long enough to come tell me. I was waiting for you after the battle at Hogwarts but you never came. Well at least I never saw you until now. I wanted to be with you Harry, and I wanted to know that you were alive. But, now you're here, and alive, and I can feel you here, you're solid and not a ghost," She ran her hands down his chest, "And I can't stay mad at you for too long."

"Well I'm glad for that." Harry smiled.

Ginny nodded, "Harry, after the battle of Hogwarts I wanted to look for you to have a good snog. Now, listen to the whole story. I had missed you so much, and we hadn't really had any physical contact in months and I was working on adrenaline, so I wanted to find you."

"You have me now, Ginny."

"And now, I want that snog, Harry."

She grabbed the back of Harry's neck and brought his lips fiercely onto hers. Harry's hands rested low on Ginny's waist, as he kissed her back. Ginny found her back suddenly against the wall, and she smiled. Her hands cupped Harry's face and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and she could feel his hands holding her thighs up. Harry broke away and started kissing Ginny's neck, and her head fell back against the wall with a small thud.

"Harry." She gasped out.

"Yeah?" He set her back onto the ground.

"I'm feeling quite bold, would you care to join me in my bedroom?" She smirked.

Harry gaped and watched Ginny saunter away towards the slightly open door. He followed her after shaking his head slightly. She was lying on her bed, propped up on her elbows. When he walked in, Ginny stood up, closed the door, and pulled Harry on top of her. She kissed him soundly and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry looked at Ginny.

"More than sure Harry. Are you sure?" She stared right back at him.

Harry nodded, "More than sure."

They kissed again, and spent the rest of the day in bed.

Fin.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism welcome :)**

**-RMarie**


End file.
